The present invention relates to a mixer for preparing feedstuffs and mixing pre-shredded forage with various feedstuffs and seeds for animal feeding.
As is known, for preparing feedstuffs and mixing fodders, mixers are currently used to homogenize the various products subsequently distributed to the feeding troughs.
Solutions of the prior art provide a container body whereinto two scrolls operate being arranged side by side, the turns of such scrolls having orientation in the opposite direction with respect to the central portion, so that in practice the material is conveyed towards the center, where it rises and returns towards the peripheral region, where it is taken again by the scroll, which continues the mixing process.
Other solutions use three scrolls; in this case also, an attempt is made to impart to the product a circulating motion which facilitates mixing.
However, in the solutions of the prior art the products are, in a way, xe2x80x9cill-treatedxe2x80x9d by the scrolls, which in many cases apply pressure, compaction and defibration actions, thus damaging the organoleptic characteristics of the product.
Moreover, with the solutions of the prior art, clogging frequently occurs inside the mixer, with consequent further damage to the product, which is subjected to a highly intense compacting action.
The aim of the invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks, by providing a mixer for preparing feedstuffs and mixing pre-shredded forage with various feedstuffs and seeds for animal feeding without altering the characteristics of the product while maintaining the product in a light and soft form which is particularly appreciated by the animals.
Within this aim, a particular object of the invention is to provide a mixer which allows to homogenize the various products in a very short time without causing the risk of clogging inside said mixer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mixer which, thanks to its particular constructive characteristics, is extremely reliable and safe in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mixer for preparing feedstuffs and mixing pre-shredded forage with various feedstuffs and seeds for animal feeding which can be easily obtained starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is competitive from a merely economical point of view.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a mixer for preparing feedstuffs and mixing pre-shredded forage with various feedstuffs and seeds for animal feeding, according to the invention, wherein it comprises a container body which internally accommodates a cylindrical helical feeder rotatably supported by the heads of the container body for the advancement of the products to be mixed, a recirculation scroll being provided inside the region delimited by said feeder and being suitable to impart to the products to be mixed a movement in the opposite direction with respect to said feeder, a tubular element for containing at least a central portion of said recirculation scroll being further provided.